


On Your Knees, Begging for Me

by BetterThanAllTheRest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanAllTheRest/pseuds/BetterThanAllTheRest
Summary: Patrick stumbles across a nude David previously sent him while searching for a screenshot of one of their vendors' websites he texted him awhile back.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	On Your Knees, Begging for Me

**David** 💖

* * *

_When are you gonna be home?_

_Please say soon._

**is everything okay?**

_No_

**you're worrying me**

**are you alright?**

**is the house fine?**

**did our show not record last night?**

_No, yes, and it did_

**i'm going to need you to utilise a little bit more of the english language**

_I was searching for the screenshot of Francesca's website that you sent me a few weeks ago..._

**okay?**

_Yeah, and while I was going through our messages, I stumbled across a very explicit photograph of you._

**how explicit—**

_Enough for me to text you while you're meeting with a client_

**thanj god she went to the bathroom**

***thank**

_Why's that?_

**you know exactly what you're doing**

_Oh, do I?_

**i know you're more than well aware**

_And yet I'm not stopping_

**i'd be very grateful if you did, hollis is on her way back to the table right now**

_What's happening underneath the table?_

**i'm not playing this game with you today**

**or at least not at this second**

_So you want to later, then?_

**i never said that...**

****_Oh, but you did._

_You only make typos when you're flustered and, if I recall correctly, you made one six exchanges ago._

**i can't stand you**

_Then sit 🤷🏻♀️_

**i'm already sitting down, patrick**

_I'll just leave you with more thing:_

[ **IMG.317_Pq82A** , a photograph taken in selfie mode using self-timer of the head of a light blue dildo entering Patrick's ass. Additionally, his hand is wrapped around his cock at the base, cut off just where his fist ends. His hips are raised off the bed, a towel plastered underneath him.]

**fuck you**

_You wish you could 🥵_


End file.
